


A Midnight Snack

by VanityToAshes



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Kissing, Cravings, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityToAshes/pseuds/VanityToAshes
Summary: Sometimes people get cravings, but food isn't the only thing Gil gets to enjoy.





	A Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Critique is welcome, as I have no idea if what I write and share is any good. I just day-dream and plop it down on digital paper. x)  
> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated. <3
> 
> Thanks to ladylana for twisting my arm regarding the new ending. ^^
> 
> Also, my vague description of the room isn't accurate to what's really in the Tempest, but for the sake of this fic.. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**~A Midnight Snack~**

****  
Hearing shushed voices, muffled giggles, and footsteps approaching, Gil finds himself hiding, crouched behind the far end of the bench.  
  
**Dammit. Why now of all times!?**  
  
He's not supposed to be in the food area of the Tempest at this time of night. Nobody is. Not that there's specifically a rule about it, maybe, but no one likes getting caught raiding the food supply at midnight to sate a few cravings.  
  
“Shhh! We're not... supposed to.. be in here.” Scott whispers in between what can only be called ‘school-girl-with-a-crush’ giggles.  
  
“That's what makes it exciting.” A honey-smooth accent replies. “And when my lover says he is hungry, who am I to deny him?” The sound of a soft, slow kiss follows.  
  
**Scott? Reyes? What the hell you two??**  
  
Cupboard doors, and a few drawers are opened and closed before an “Ah-ha! Here it is.” The crinkling sound of a packet is passed along.  
  
Gil wonders if it could be chips.  
  
“How'd you know I like these?” Came a somewhat surprised question.  
  
“That's my little secret.” Another small kiss, lips parting with a soft pop.  
  
Gil can imagine the smirk on Reyes’ face.  
**Smug bastard.**  
  
The packet is pulled open followed by crunching. “ _Oh my god_. These are _soo_ good.”  
  
**Has to be chips. Or maybe chocolate?**  Gil’s eyes narrow at the thought. Now he wants some.  
  
“Try some.” The packet gets passed back.  
  
“Not like that.” More rustling of the packet. “Like this.” A knowing low hum, ‘mmmm’, crunch and deep kiss sounds.  
  
**Did he just eat from Scott’s mouth?** Gil’s expression puzzled.  
  
“So what do you think?” Scott whispers.  
  
“Delicious.”  
  
Gil rolls his eyes. **Ugh.**  
  
“We should head back. Unless you want something too?” More crunching as Scott eats whatever food he's been given.  
  
Reyes growls lowly. “I do.”  
  
“...What.. exactly. .?” Scott swallows thickly.  
  
He sounds.. nervous? Flustered? Gil can't tell. He can't exactly see them. Maybe Reyes closed the distance between them.  
  
“You.” Came the dark reply.  
  
A small yelp, plop of the packet landing on the floor, and a thud on the bench. The bench Gil is hiding behind.  
  
**Shitshitshit!**  
  
Gil’s in deep now. He could try to sneak out, or simply pop up and say, “Hey guys, don't mind me, I've just been hiding the whole time and I heard everything. I won't tell a soul, I swear! I'm leaving now, so please feel free to continue once I'm gone.” albeit that doesn't seem too appealing, plus he's dead either way if he's spotted. So he holds his breath and waits.  
  
“What are yo- mmpphhf!” Feverish lips explore surprised ones, a game of ‘capture, release, recapture’ eliciting several moans and hitched breaths from a flustered Scott.  
  
**Tongue. Definitely tongue.**  
  
A few moments pass of wet sounds, hisses and bites. Their breathing elevated somewhat.  
  
“Having a midnight snack.” Came the cheeky reply with a chuckle.  
  
Scott groans at his semi-pun choice of words.  
  
Reyes rolls and grinds his hips against Scott’s.  
  
Another hiss. “Oh fuck! … ah.”

He does it again, harder, causing several involuntary moans.

“S-someone c-could walk in on us!” Scott whispers alarmingly, finally able to speak a full sentence.  
  
**Too late for that, dipshit.**  
  
“And… what.. business.. would they.. have.. here… at this.. time of.. night?” Reyes asks between kisses he placed up between Scott’s pecs.  
  
“Oh, I don't know. _Snacking_?” Scott retorts sarcastically.  
  
**Well you're not wrong.**  
  
“Then tell me to stop, and I will.” Reyes says.  
  
“N-no. Keep.. keep going. Just don't get me naked. Harder to explain otherwise.”  
  
“Mmm. Speaking of _hard_ things..”  
  
A button is unfastened and a zip slowly pulled down. Scott gasps then muffles what would have been a loud moan.

Gil represses an amused snort.  **Smooth, Vidal. Smooth.** He thinks, smirking and shaking his head slightly.

Reyes swats his arm away. “Don't cover your mouth.” He lowers his voice “I want to hear every sound you make, right until you come.”  
  
A bolt rushes through Gil, straight to his crotch. He shifts in his increasingly tightening pants.  
  
**Dammit! Not here, not now!**  
  
He tries to imagine something off-putting, but finds it difficult to concentrate over Scott’s insistent moaning. After debating within himself, he decides to _very_ _carefully_ peek, er.. “plan his escape”.  
  
Scott is laid on his back, his shirt pulled above his chest, Reyes on top of him, between his legs, one arm holding himself up. He's pressing many small, slow kisses, licks and nips along Scott’s stomach, nipples and neck. His other hand sliding up and down slowly and steadily inside Scott’s pants.  
  
Gil’s eyes widen at the sight, mouth slightly agape, his breath shaky; excited. He begins to palm himself through his trousers.

 **I am definitely going to hell for this.**  
  
“Remember that place I showed you? The one with the large window.” Reyes says against Scott’s lips, slightly brushing them with every word.  
  
“Nnngg. Y-yeah? Wha- ah! What about it?” Scott manages, his cheeks flushed and eyes heavily lidded.  
  
“I keep thinking how I will undress you, kiss you,” he licks Scott’s lips briefly. “touch you, and take you against it.”  
  
Scott tries to press their lips together, but the man on top pulls away before full contact is made, causing an annoyed groan from the man pinned beneath him.  
  
“But t-there's so many people, they c-could see us -...” his voice betrays him from the pleasure, the last word being lost in a breathy sigh.

He looks into Scott’s glazed and unfocused eyes, having him so undone beneath him, a beautiful sight that has his own hardened length twitching.

“Absolutely. I think you like the danger of getting caught. You find it **_thrilling_**."  He says, his accent darker and thicker on the last word.

Scott shivers at the thought, it does turn him on - more than he cares to mention.

“Imagine what people would say if they saw their precious Pathfinder being fucked senselessly against a window. Ohh, the _obscenity_.” He licks a long, wet stroke up Scott’s throat, ending just below his ear before taking his lobe between his teeth.

A shaky whimper-breath is all Scott manages.  
  
**Huh. Scott is a bottom.** **_Knew_ ** **it.** Gil thinks in smug bemusement, making a mental note to collect his winnings from the crew bets. He bites back a self pleasure induced hiss.  
  
Reyes’ strokes quicken.  
  
Scott lifts his hips into the touch, grasping the older man’s shoulder, the other hand buried in the darker man’s hair, tugging enough to get a groan from Reyes as he trails wet kisses up against Scott's jawline. He settles to bite hard, then suck the sweet spot on Ryder’s neck, relishing the knowledge it'll leave a mark he can't hide.

“Nng, Reyes, oh fuck! I'm so close. So fucking close. Don't stop.” Scott warns, his eyes lightly glowing and grip tightening.  
  
“I wouldn't dream of it.” He softly soothes, pressing close against Scott’s flushed body.

"Las cosas que te voy a hacer a continuación, mi amor." His voice a purring whisper and breath hot against Scott’s ear.

 **The things that I'm going to do next, my love?** Gil bites his lip, his thoughts going wild.  
  
Scott’s toes curl and back arches, his body shudders with a faint blue glow that dissipates over both men, lighting the room briefly and a loud moan escapes his throat. One he'd be surprised the entire crew _didn't_ hear.

Reyes having whispered “that's it, sweetheart” and “good boy” type praises throughout the climax until Scott settled from his high.

Surprised by the brief light show,  **I wonder if that happens every time?** Gil marvels.

Scott is breathing heavily, with a satisfied, dreamy smile plastered on his face.  
Reyes hums in approval, “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a mess.” He lowers himself down to the pool of cum on Scott’s stomach, and with slow strokes of his tongue, he licks up the entire lot, then the evidence on his lips.  
  
“Oh shit.”  
  
Both Reyes and Scott freeze.  
  
**Oh shit! I said that out loud!?** Gil jerks himself back, covering his mouth with both hands, hoping, _praying_ he didn't just get caught.  
  
Some rustling, accusatory whispers, then footsteps begin to creep closer.  
  
**This is it. This is how I die.**  
  
“We have company.” A nonchalant Reyes says, leaning against the bench, arms crossed looking down at the now exposed spy.  
  
“Alright, alright. You got me.” Gil says, slowly rising, arms up in surrender.  
  
Scotts eyes nearly bulge out of his head. His mouth agape and face turning a dark shade of red. His heart rate increases dramatically.  
  
“ _You are showing signs of a panic attack._ ” SAM states matter-of-factly.  
  
Scott turns himself away from the two men.  
  
“Why the **_hell_ ** didn't you say anything earlier?!” He quietly spat.  
  
“ _You told me to remain quiet when you and Mr. Vidal engaged in sexual activity._ ” SAM replies in its robotic voice.  
  
Scott grasps his head with both hands, groaning. **Just get it over with and kill me now.** He thinks.  
  
“Listen, listen. I came in here for a snack, yeah? I get cravings. Then you two show up, I panic, I hide, you two start.. _doing_ things, I panic more, and here we are!”  
  
Reyes raises an unimpressed eyebrow.  
  
Scott, redder than a sunburnt seacow, shifts awkwardly beside him, keeping his eyes averted, rubbing the back of his neck, then settling the knuckles of one hand against his mouth and the other across his chest, he fidgets nervously.  
  
Gil runs a hand through his hair and sighs deeply.  
  
“Look, I won't tell a soul, I **swear**.” He assures patting the air with his hands.  **Damn. There go my winnings**. He realises from his promise.  
  
“Good. And we won't tell anyone that you enjoyed the show.” Reyes replies, pointing out the obvious bulge in the other man’s pants with his gaze.  
  
“Uhhh..” Gil clears his throat and folds his hands over his crotch.  “Yeah.. alright then.”  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence. Reyes’ deadpan expression unwavering, probably putting Gils poker face to shame, especially in this situation. Scott being suddenly fascinated by a spot on the bench that he begins to trace with his finger. Gil clears his throat again, says “I should uhh, get going then. Yep. Okay. See ya.” brushes past the two men and leaves.  
  
He hears harsh skin contact, probably a slap or punch of some sort followed by a deadly series of threats, laughter from Reyes and, “The danger of getting caught and  _actually_ getting caught are two different things! ... It's not funny! ... The hell am I supposed to do now!?” from a mortified Pathfinder.  
  
Needless to say, Scott and Gil avoided eye contact for the next few weeks.

 

**** ALTERNATIVE ENDING ****

. . .  
  
“Oh shit.”  
  
Both Reyes and Scott freeze.  
  
**Oh shit! I said that out loud!?** Gil jerks himself back, covering his mouth with both hands, hoping, _praying_ he didn't just get caught.  
  
“Did you hear that?” Scott whispers, alarmed.  
  
**This is it. This is how I die.**  
  
Reyes resumes licking and kissing down Scotts v-line.  
  
“Hear what?” he asks coyly.  
  
**Oh, phew!**  
  
“S-stop!” Scott grasps Reyes’ shoulder. “I'm serious, I think I heard something.” His eyes pleading.  
  
**Ah, fuck.**  
  
Reyes inwardly groans knowing he can't say ‘no’ to those gorgeous blue eyes, and that he'll have to leave his comfy spot between his boyfriends legs.  
  
”I'll go check it out for you. Don't worry.”  
  
**Oh god, please no.**  
  
“Thank you.” Scott exhales, letting his head softly drop on the bench, feeling slightly calmer.  
  
He regrettably slips away from Scotts warm body and slowly steps forward, surveying the room. Something he should have done _before_ he jerked his boyfriend off.  
  
**Nonononono!!**  
  
Gil’s heart is about to burst out of his chest and abandon his body to suffer the wrath of the Pathfinder and his partner. He wonders if pretending to be fast asleep would help him at this point. But before he can make a decision, a body now stands beside him.  
  
He slowly swallows what little life he has left, opens his tightly shut eyes and looks up at the dark figure.  
  
Reyes places his index finger against his slightly smirking lips in a silent ‘shhh’ motion, and winks at the man below him. Then turns back toward a now sitting up, over the edge of the bench and ‘putting himself away’ Scott.  
  
He steps closer to his man, gaining his attention and shakes his head in denial.  
  
“Nobody here except us. Nothing to worry about, my love.” He lies, knowing that Scott doesn't need the extra stress and awkward anxiety the truth will bring him. It'll be another one of the Charlatans ‘ little secrets.’  
  
“Oh, thank _fuck_ for that.” Scott's shoulders slump, his demeanour relaxed again.  
  
Reyes picks up the dropped packet.  
  
“You panic too easily. It's adorable.” He places a kiss on the corner of Scott’s lips.  
  
“Adorable my ass! I'm manly as hell.” Scott states sternly, but cracks a smile and chuckles.  
  
Reyes settles between Scott’s legs again.  
  
“Mm, speaking of which..”  
  
He snakes his arms behind Ryder’s lower back, grabs his arse with both hands and hoists him up. Scott gasps, his legs tightly wrap around Reyes’ waist.  
  
Scott holds onto his smugglers neck, and kisses him passionately between more 'manly as hell' chuckle-giggles.  
  
“What are you planning now?” He asks, smiling against the lips of his lover.  
  
“To carry you back to bed. I have a few places on your body I'd like to eat these from.” He purrs, referring to the snack packet.  
  
The footsteps, wet kissing, and giggles fade. Leaving a stunned Gil still sitting in his hiding spot.  
  
" _Oh my god_.” Gil exhales, finally able to breathe properly, and slumps his back against the bench wall, stretching his numb legs out.  
  
“Stress. Way to kill a boner.” He mutters to himself before grabbing another snack to indulge in private.  
  
Gil is now unable to talk to or look at Scott without blushing like a baboon's bum.  
  
Scott however, remains none-the-wiser.

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> For fics sake, Scott turns off his translator when he and Reyes are "alone" together, because he likes it when Reyes talks dirty to him in Spanish. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
